Ink jet recording systems using aqueous inks are now well known. These systems usually generate almost no noise and can easily perform multicolor recordings for business, home and commercial printing applications. Recording sheets for ink jet recordings are known. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,270,103; 5,657,064; 5,760,809; 5,729,266; 4,792,487; 5,405,678; 4,636,409; 4,481,244; 4,496,629; 4,517,244; 5,190,805; 5,320,902; 4,425,405; 4,503,118; 5,163,973; 4,425,405; 5,013,603; 5,397,619; 4,478,910; 5,429,860; 5,457,486; 5,537,137; 5,314,747; 5,474,843; 4,908,240; 5,320,902; 4,740,420; 4,576,867; 4,446,174; 4,830,911; 4,554,181; 6,764,726 and 4,877,680, which are hereby incorporated, in their entirety, herein by reference.
However, conventional paper substrates, such as those above remain poor in balancing good print density, good print mottle, HST, color-to-color bleed, print sharpness, and/or image dry time. Accordingly, there is a need to provide such high-performance functionality to paper substrates useful in inkjet printing, especially those substrates preferably having high brightness.